Super Jinnchuriki
by selethen117
Summary: "Ayame? Ayame-chan? Helloooo?" Naruto clicked his fingers in front of her eyes and she jumped back in shock. ... 'Yep, definitely wants sex. Wow she looks so hot at the moment.' He thought. Ayame was wearing pink, silk panties and a pink bra.


I do not own Naruto or the characters. And this is my second Fanfiction. For those of you who read my bleach x Naruto, it was a failure. Sorry if you liked it but I thought it was a failure so yea. Anyway, enjoy my new story, it will be a Naruto x harem.

"Normal speech" **"Tailed beast speech" **'normal thoughts' **'tailed beast thoughts'**

Chapter 1: Rise of a New Enemy?

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW" a blonde ninja screamed as he was sent flying across the road.

"SHAW! YOU TOUCH MY SASUKE AGAIN AND YOUR MINCED MEAT! YOU HEAR ME NARUTO!?" a pink haired girl yelled after him as she held her wrist after punching Naruto after he made a…..pervy comment about sakura to Sasuke.

'Baka' a raven-haired boy thought as he sat and ate his ramen at Ichiraku ramen. The lady at the counter smiled at him.

"How's your ramen Sasuke?" she asked with a smile.

"It's great Ayame-chan. Thank you." Sasuke replied after finishing his third bowl and stacked it on top of Naruto's stack. Ayame just stood there, thinking to herself. 'Ever since the fourth shinobi world war, Sasuke has lightened up and expressed his feelings a lot better than he used to.'

"Ayame? Ayame-chan? Helloooo?" Naruto clicked his fingers in front of her eyes and she jumped back in shock. "Hey, you ok? You sort of blanked out on us there." Naruto explained. Ayame blushed. She wasn't used to Naruto explaining anything. Sakura glared and growled at her.

"I'm not handing him over to you either." She growled in an offensive tone. Ayame just looked at Sakura with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked. Still looking puzzled.

"Never mind" Sakura sighed. She really hated it when she was wrong about people making moves on Sasuke. Especially friends of Naruto other than herself.

"Oh. Um, Naruto…. Here. Don't open it till your home because it contains a surprise." Ayame whispered as she slipped a piece of paper into Naruto's hand. She smiled seductively at him and Sasuke caught it and quickly turned around, blushing.

"Hey Naruto. I'm going to train with Kakashi-sensei. Can you pay?" Sasuke said as he stood up and pushed his seat in.

"I'm going to. I'm supposed to meet up with Hinata for something." Sakura said as she too stood up and walked out of the shop.

'Don't stuff this up Naruto.' Sasuke thought as he walked towards the village gate.

Ayame looked surprised yet joyful. "Well….guess you can look at that note now because we're alone."

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean alone? What about Teuchi?" He asked.

"Oh my dad went to collect ingredients and won't be back for another week." Ayame replied.

"Oh. Ok."

'Ok. Now's my chance.' Ayame thought as she started rubbing her thigh together. "I'm going home but still read it. Once you read that, do as it tells you." She orders Naruto as she walked out the back and started walking away.

Naruto opened the paper and his face grew wide in shock.

"_Follow the rose pedals and you will be surprised._ This sounds like….A Date!?" Naruto yelled in surprise. Naruto was eager to get there. He grabbed his headband and got halfway out the shop when an idea popped into his head. "Why don't I give her a gift?" 'Now, what to give her?' **"Good luck kid." **"What do you mean Kurama?" **"I mean on tonight. But if she gets a little on the…. Wild side let her do what she wants." **"Why?" **"Just trust me!" **Naruto Hesitates. "Fine" Naruto's mind returns to the real world where he must find a gift for Ayame.

At the Training Ground

"**Chidori Blade**" Sasuke yelled as he attempted to stab Kakashi with his sword that was coated in Lightning. Kakashi just ducked and performed a few hand signs.

"**Raiton: Lightning beast jutsu" **Kakashi jumped back as a lightning dog ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke just made hand signs and took a deep breath.

"**Fuuton: Wind Vacuum Barrage" **A Large blast of wind came from sasuke's mouth directly towards Kakashi and his lightning beast. It hit the Lightning and disappeared.

"You called off your jutsu why?" Kakashi asked then he realised Sasuke had activated his mangekyo Sharingan. The Wind Blast reappeared behind Kakashi and hit him in the back. Sending him flying towards Sasuke. Sasuke then disappeared and reappeared underneath Kakashi. Sasuke raised his sword and it turned into black fire.

"**Sharingan Art: Amaterasu Blade" **He yelled as he sliced kakashi's arm. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of blue fire. 'Shadow clone? No. That's not it.' Sasuke suddenly got kicked in the back and his head was grabbed then slammed into the ground. "Aaaaaarrrggg" Sasuke screamed as he was continuously struck from different positions in less than a second. As Sasuke fell to the ground, he saw two figures in front of he studied them, Sasuke noticed that they both had mist village headbands with strikes through the crest like the akutsuki and matching colours underneath or over their attire (Look at picture). Green with blue flames. The one Sasuke noticed first was the one wearing an anbu was also holding an unconscious kakashi over his right shoulder. He wore a green cape, (Like Minato) with blue flames at the bottom. He was bandaged underneath his coat from his knees up to his mask. He had black sleeves underneath his coat that covers his hands like gloves and a tie around this waist. The other one wore no mask and had dark black, long spiked hair that went down his back. (Like madara) His Headband was tied on top of his head. He wore his green coat with blue flames underneath a black shirt. He also wore a kunai pouch at his knees and black straps around his legs. His most noticeable feature was the black markings over his left side on his skin."Who are you!? What do you want with Kakashi!?" Sasuke yelled. The one without the mask Laughed.

"Hahaha. Did you hear that!?" he asks his partner. "Wants to know who we are!'' He cackled. '' Well guess what, Sasuke!'' he said his name with extra aggression. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the attackers face. He stared at his eyes. He had a Sharingan. Even more, Mangekyo Sharingan. "Were my eyes enough to satisfy you, you failure of an Uchiha." he glared at Sasuke. "My Name is Vastos Uchiha. And you helped defeat my grandfather. Yet you are still so weak!?"

"YourGrandfather? "Sasuke smirked.

"Yes. You may remember the name used by Obito Uchiha to deceive everyone." Vastos asked Sasuke as he saw his eyes widen. "Aaahhh. So I see you know who I am talking about. Madara Uchiha is my Grandfather."

The masked guy spoke up. "Vastos, Shut up. We need to take Hatake back to Szayel."

"Yea Yea. Whatever."Vastos said as they turned around and started away. They stopped and Vastos started to speak again. "Sasuke. We are the Shiro Kages. And we have power. If you wanted power you should have researched the Clan and found us instead of that bastard Orochimaru. As you can see, I have this pathetic curse mark. He used me and my sister as experiments. If you want answers about the clan, Come and find us."Vastos and the masked man walked and shunshined away.

Outside Ayame's House

Naruto knocked on the door. He heard footsteps approaching the door and when it opened he saw Ayame. Naruto was shocked. Ayame wore black tights and a black and blue jacket. The jacket was unzipped to her breasts so it was teasing. Naruto tried to fight back the nosebleed he was about to have. Ayame blushed at this but then shook her head and gestured for Naruto to come in.

"Come in Naruto." she stuttered.

"Okay." Naruto said as he walked into the house. "Nice place you've got here Ayame-chan." He exclaimed as he marvelled at the tidiness of the house. He stopped when he saw a decorated table with plates and glasses on it. Set for a dinner.

Ayame walked into the kitchen and called out. "Sit down. Won't be long." Naruto sat down while looking at the table. There was a vase of roses and a few red candles alit.

"You sure you don't need help there?" Naruto called to the kitchen.

Ayame walked out to the kitchen holding a large bowl of ramen. Naruto started to drool.

"You like it?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"Yes I do Ayame-chan." Naruto replied with a smile. "Um….Ayame-Chan?" Naruto mumbled her name.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Is this a-a-a-a a date?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Ayame blushed but smiled and sat down.

After dinner

Naruto burped. "Aaahhh. That was great Ayame-chan. Thank you." He told Ayame.

Ayame giggled. "Hehe. Anytime Naruto-kun." She picked up the plates and serving bowl and carried them to the kitchen.

Naruto watched the way she walked. 'Damn, the way she walks is making me hard. Damn. Hope she likes sex. Oh wait, Kurama said that she might get wild.' He thought

Ayame walked into the kitchen. 'Hope that genjutsu worked.' She thought. Ayame put the washing up in the sink and took her jacket and tights off. She walked out of the and when Naruto saw her, his jaw dropped to the ground and he had a massive nosebleed.

'Yep, definitely wants sex. Wow she looks so hot at the moment.' He thought. Ayame was wearing pink, silk panties and a pink bra.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could say right now as Ayame walked over to him seductively and grabbed his hands. Naruto stood up and followed her as she led him to her room. They shut the door behind them and Ayame pushed Naruto onto her bed. Ayame pulled his pants down and saw his erection.

"Awe. You're hard Naruto-kun. Let me deal with that please?" Ayame said in a seductive smile. Naruto just blushed. Ayame pulled down his boxers and gasped. His Cock must have been at least 15 inches when hard. She looked up at him and smiled. She took his member in her hand and started licking the tip. Naruto moaned a bit and Ayame kept doing it. She then started stoking it to. This made Naruto moan louder. Ayame moaned onto his member as it felt so good in her mouth. She started stoking it more as she started bobbing her head up and down his member. Naruto moaned.

"Awe God that feels soo goood Ayame-chan." He said as he smiled at her and stroked the hair from her face. Ayame kept bobbing her head and wrapped her tongue around his member so she could fit the whole thing down. When she got the whole thing in her mouth she pulled it out and spat on it and then rubbed it again.

"Ayame-chan. I'm"

"It's alright Naruto-kun. Cum all over my face." Ayame said. Naruto nodded as he climaxed and his cum went all over Ayame's face. She smiled and licked around her lips and used her finger to scoop the rest up and put it in her mouth. She then swallowed and moaned.

"Your cum tastes soo goood. Let's try this now." Ayame smiled as she stood up and took his shirt off. She then took her bra off to reveal her breasts. They were DD cup. She then took her panties off next. "Just getting my panties out of the way. Now. Which do you want, my pussy or tits?" Ayame asked.

"Pussy" Naruto said as he sat on the bed. Ayame climbed on top of him and positioned his member in line with her pussy. Ayame slowly lowered herself till his tip was in. She then went halfway then stopped. Ayame then started bouncing on Naruto and her reply was Naruto moaning.

"Oh God Yess! Ayame-chan. Your pussy is so tight! " Naruto moaned as Ayame continued to bounce on his cock. Ayame moaned back.

"Naruto-kun. You're Soo Deep in me. Thrust with me to see if you can penetrate my womb." She instructed. Naruto did as told and started thrusting quickly into Ayame. Ayame moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Her DD tits were bouncing wildly so Naruto grabbed one and fondled it while sucking and kissing the other gaining more and louder moans from his partner.

"N-Naruto! Your Cock is making me cum. I'm cumming on your massive cock!" Ayame screamed as she climaxed but kept bouncing.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum as well Ayame-chan." Naruto replied as he was about to pull out.

"Please cum in me. I want to feel your hot, sticky semen in my pussy." Ayame yelled.

"NARUTO!"

"AYAME!"

They both screamed as the came in synchronization. Ayame then collapsed on Naruto's chest.

"I love you, Naruto-Kun." Ayame moaned.

"I love you too, Ayame-chan." Naruto replied. Ayame smiled then fell asleep.

Naruto got up and went to get changed. He was halfway through pulling his pants up when the house exploded. A few minutes later, Naruto appeared at the corner of the street, in Kyuubi Chakra mode, holding a naked Ayame over his shoulder. He jumped onto a building and looked at the area that had just exploded.

"What are you looking at?" A female voice came from behind him. It was a sweet but clearly evil voice. He turned around and was punched in the face. The Attacker grabbed Ayame, Kicked Naruto and jumped back to the edge of the building. She made a hand sign and hit Ayame's chest with her palm. A circle appeared on Ayame's chest. There was an explosion and Naruto Jumped back about 7 buildings and when the smoke cleared, what he saw shocked him.

"What is this?" Naruto mumbled as he just stood there in awe. What he saw before him was the monsters he battled while fighting Tobi. The 1-7 tailed beasts. Shukaku the one tail, Nibi the Two Tails, Isobu the three tails, Son the four tails, Kokuo the five tails, Saiken the six tails and Chomei the seven tails.

"Who Are you and What have You Done to Ayame!?" Naruto screamed out.

There ya go Folks. Thanks for reading. Hope u enjoyed. By the way, I am creating my own characters like Vastos, The masked man, the girl who attacked Naruto and Ayame, and Many others. And Guess who gets revived, U will find out. Review who u think gets revied and if u get it right I will let the winner decide my next lemon. Pls review so I have time to create the second chapter. Handing things over to Kurama. Cya.

Kurama-"Alright. Thnx Admin. Now who knows who the attacker of me, Naruto and Ayame is? No one? What about the Tailed beasts and why they are here? Nope? Well maybe u should read onto the other-

Shukaku-"Yahoooo I'm Free At Last Motherfuckers."

Kurama-"Shukaku you bastard. What the fuck are you doing here, This is my set."

Nibi-"Hey Kyu-san. Shukaku-kun"

Kurama-Sighs "Cya guys. NIBI! SHUKAU! OUT BACK NOW!"


End file.
